Misty Day
Misty Day 'is a fictional witch created for the third season of ''American Horror Story. She was portrayed by Lily Rabe throughout the season. Misty Day is a kind young witch with the power to revive the dead. Because of her gift, she was burned at the stake by her family. Subsequently, she brought herself back to life and went into hiding in a small shack in the swamps of Louisiana. She is presented as very lonely and yearns for friends. She also idolizes singer Stevie Nicks. History Being burned at the stake In 2012, Misty was burned at the stake by her own family after bringing a small bird back from the dead. She brought herself back to life and proceeded to live alone in the swamps of Louisiana, having nothing more than a small radio which she used to play only Stevie Nicks music. Her disappearance was reported on television, which caused Fiona to leave Los Angeles and move back into the academy to protect her coven. Meeting Zoe Benson Misty was magically alerted after two young witches Zoe Benson and Madison Montgomery resurrected a teenage boy with a spell. Misty enlisted Zoe and offered to take care of Kyle. Resurrecting Madison In the third episode, Madison was killed by the Supreme, Fiona Goode. Madison's body was later retrived three episodes later by Zoe. Zoe then asked Misty to bring her back to life. Although seemingly difficult, Misty was able to resuscitate Madison. Entrance into the coven and meeting Stevie Nicks After being attacked by a witch hunter, Misty took refugee at Miss Robicheaux's Academy. Myrtle Snow believed that Misty was next in line to be the Supreme because of her extremely rare ability to control death. Fiona Goode's mission to find the next Supreme included her inviting Stevie Nicks to meet Misty in order for Misty to believe that she is the next Supreme and perform the Seven Wonders. In episode eight, Misty was buried alive by Madison Montgomery, who was jealous of Misty. The Seven Wonders After being buried alive, Cordelia asked Queenie if she could revive Misty Day. At first look it appears as though Queenie succeeded, however later on when Queenie was asked to revive Zoe she was unable to do so. Earlier in a conversation with Fiona Goode, Misty stated she already had plans to bring herself back if Fiona ended up killing her. These plans are what actually brought the avid Stevie Nicks fan back to life. Subsequently, she and the coven were informed that Fiona had passed away, leading them to perform the Seven Wonders. On the day of, Misty and the girls successfully performed telekinesis and concilium. During the test of descensum, Misty was unable to return to her body in time and as a result, died, having her body crumble into ashes. Powers and abilities Misty's original power allowed her to revive the dead, known to the witches as the power of "resurgence". As described by Cordelia Foxx, Misty could reach into the spirit world and draw out a soul, placing it back into the body. Often, Misty would lose consciousness after resurrecting someone, although this did not happen all the time. In the sixth episode ("The Axeman Cometh") Misty stated that she could not bring back Madison because she had already begun to rot. However, with the help of Zoe, she was able to. Misty also possessed the power to control minds, also known as "concilium". She used this power in "Boy Parts" to command a congregation of alligators to eat two poachers, as well as in the season finale during the test of the Seven Wonders. Misty was also capable of divination, using the song of the cicadas to detect the impending danger of the witch hunter. Towards the end of the season, Misty developed the power of telekinesis, using it to hurl the Axeman across the room and to move the candlestick during the Seven Wonders. Death count Misty Day has died a total of '''3''' '''times throughout the season. Appearances *"Bitchcraft" *"Boy Parts" *"The Replacements" *"Burn, Witch. Burn!" *"The Axeman Cometh" *"The Sacred Taking" *"Head" *"The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks" *"Go to Hell" *"The Seven Wonders" Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:American Horror Story: Coven